


Sweater Weather

by Thisisivyleague



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisivyleague/pseuds/Thisisivyleague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what this is I'm sorry that I wrote this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is I'm sorry that I wrote this.

"Joe I fucking told you that you would need more layers" Andy said quite annoyed by his husband.

"I already have three on I thought that would be enough." Joe protested back.

"Joe its not like LA,we're in the middle of winter here it can get in the negatives,that is not enough layers." Andy playfully pushed Joe .

"Then can I have your sweater babe?" Joe stood in front of Andy putting his icy hands on Andy's shoulders.

"That's definitely not going to happen."

"Fine then I'll guess I'll have to share with you" Joe laughed half jokingly.

"Joe what do you think you're doing" Andy laughed at Joe as he climbed into Andy's clothes having some trouble with all the layers.

Joe finally managed to poke his head up out of one of Andy's sweaters.

"There now we can share and both be warm." Joe said to Andy as he placed a quick kiss on the others lips.

"Yea but we can't fucking move anywhere with you in my sweater."


End file.
